


With Love, Sombra

by PumpkinStew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hacking, No Sex, Non-Consensual, Other, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: Hello again. I see you managed to find yourself a very nice apartment. The pink wallpaper does look lovely with your sofa. With love,Sombra





	

_Hello again._

  
_I see you managed to find yourself a very nice apartment. The pink wallpaper does look lovely with your sofa._

  
_With love,_

_Sombra_

 

 

  
Hot tears welled up in your eyes as you reread the email again, the damn name Sombra ringing in your head like a perpetual alarm.

  
"No... no no no no-" You stammered as you rushed to the front door, the weighted footsteps echoing in the narrow hallways of the old apartment you managed to rent with the little money you had left.

 

The aforementioned door was quickly bolted and locked, complete with a digital security system to prevent any potential intruders.

  
You shakily closed your heavy drape curtains that you had hastily hung up against your window, blocking any unwanted peeping eyes from the view of the old, dusty apartment.  
Whoever Sombra was, they were obviously doing something to get into any digital devices that had wifi or cellular access. In a desperate act of finally getting some sense of twisted peace after months of deranged emails from the cursed Sombra, you turned off every single device you could think of.

  
Your mobile phone was set to airplane mode, and the holo laptop you bought as part of the little belongings you had left, was switched off entirely.

  
You glanced at the bright screen of your mobile phone. It was 3:51 PM, enough time to catch some sleep before you woke up at midnight to make a trip to the convenience store for a much-needed supply raid.

  
You closed your eyes and thought. It was not as if the situation would be better if you were awake.

 

* * *

 

The emails began as what seemed like a harmless stream of badly-written prank emails, only meant to creep you out.

A simple message in the morning when you checked your morning emails.

  
_Good Morning_

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

  
A simple message in the evening when you checked your email before going to sleep.

  
_Good night_

  
_With Love,_

 

_Sombra_

 

 

  
They were harmless at first, and you chuckled at the corniness of it all. You dismissed it as a prank by your close friends, just a little something to scare you before Halloween began.

  
But then the emails began to escalate into something more frightening and that was when the madness truly began.

  
You nearly spit out your morning coffee in surprise when you checked your email one day. Attached to it was a simple image of yourself sleeping.

  
But it could not be possible, you lived alone, and your door was always locked. And what scared you more was the message that was the main subject of the email

 

  
_Good Morning,_

  
_Your sleeping face looks lovely. ;-)_

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

  
You tried to ignore the incident at first, but as the creepy emails got worst, you knew that it was no longer a matter of pranks anymore. In fact, you did not know who the person behind the alias of Sombra was.

  
_Hello,_

  
An attachment of a photo of you drinking some Star Bucks on your way to work.

  
_I see you like the Green Tea Latte, personally I'm more of a Frappucinno person_

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

_Hello,_

  
An attachment of a photo of you eating a subway sandwich in your apartment, alone.

  
_I hope it was a lovely sandwich, the expressions you made as you ate was delicious enough to satisfy me tonight._

  
_Good night._

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

_Hello,_

 

An attachment of a selfie you took together with an old friend of yours you met for dinner that day.

  
_Who is she._

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

You could not take it anymore after the last email. Whoever this 'Sombra' was, they were hell bent upon keeping track of where you went and your daily activities. And no word could describe the absolute terror that wrecked your mind as you thought about how they

  
Multiple phone calls to the police and the answer you always got back was useless. The police, no matter what they did, were unable to trace whoever was sending the emails. The locations they traced were always a dead end, not to mention that the photos they was taking was using the devices you kept around you.

  
In other words, Sombra was a very proficient hacker, and she was using the technology you had around you to watch your every movement.

  
In a desperate attempt to get away, you quickly sold away all the devices you had and bought new ones. You also changed your router to ensure they would not be able to access your network data.

  
You also changed your email, and as you settled down in your chair after a long day of setting up your new devices, you smiled in confidence and prepared to face a new day.

At least that was until a few days later.

  
_Good Morning,_

  
An attachment of a picture of your apartment door.

  
_If you were going to cut me off so rudely, you should have at least replied to me._

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

The walls of your apartment would not have been able to contain the hysterical screaming that you made, the horrified yelling as tears streamed down your face.

 

* * *

 

  
The next few months was a terrible ordeal, not only emotionally, but expensive.

  
You had quickly sold your apartment and packed up everything, moving back to your parents' house on the other side of the country to get away from the stalker. At the same time, you had to quit your only stable job in a small office, but it would be for the best, you thought as you stepped on the one-way train that would lead you back to the familiar sight of your hometown.

  
But what was supposed to be a few months of staying became one month instead, with you quickly packing up to stay with a friend in the city.

  
_Hello,_

  
An attachment of a selfie you took with your parents

  
_They seem like lovely people. You have your mother's eyes._

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

  
They could not harm your parents. You would not let them.

  
And the emails began to become even more creepy, as you continued to run around the country looking for somewhere safe to hide.

  
No matter how many emails you changed, they always found another way.

 

_Good Morning,_

  
_That bagel you had for breakfast looked great._

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

_Hello,_

 

_I always look at your sleeping face before I go to sleep_

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

_Hey,_

  
_Who was that man you talked to this morning? You're not allowed to speak to anyone unless I say it's okay to._

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

_Good Morning,_

  
_When do you suppose this game of cat and mouse will end?_

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

The day you finally reached your breaking point was the day you finally replied to the email.

 

_**WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS? LEAVE ME ALONE!** _

 

 

 

_Hello,_

 

_You finally replied_

  
_I'm so happy._

  
_I do this because I love you._

  
_With Love,_

  
_Sombra_

 

 

**This is not love.**

  
**You're ruining my life.**

  
**Leave. Me. Alone.**

 

 

_Hello,_

  
An attachment of 999+ images of you.

  
Photos of you that seemed like they were taken from your phone.

  
Photos of you that seemed like they were taken from other people's unsuspecting phones.

  
Photos of you that were taken by public security cameras.

  
Photos of you that were taken by any image-capturing device possible wherever you went.

 

_Is this love then?_

  
_Is this enough to prove how much I love you?_

 

_With lots of love ;-)_

  
_Sombra <3_

 

 

You stopped replying afterwards, you were too nauseous to even think about the emails.

* * *

  
Your eyes opened wearily as you awoke to a dark apartment.

 

You looked around you, and laughed as you thought about how all the trouble that you had gone through.

  
The travelling you did as you backpacked across the country, had taken a heavy toll on you. Physically, mentally and expenses-wise.

  
You had decided to settle down here, because it seemed remote enough to still be able to evade Sombra's attention, and the rent was fairly cheap enough for you to afford.  
You glanced at your phone, the screen read "2:05AM" Perfect enough for you to run down to the nearest 24-hour convenience store.

  
But as you walked towards your door, you noticed the way your digital door lock was shining a suspicious neon purple.

  
You took a second take, pausing to observe the environment around you.

  
It was too suspiciously quiet. The thin walls of the apartment should have allowed for you to hear your neighbours' footsteps. There was no sound of traffic, which was weird considering there was a highway nearby.

  
The sound of beeping.

  
The sound of your digital door lock being unlocked.

  
And you watched in horror as a leg kicked down your bolted door.

  
Men in black uniforms swarmed into your apartment and surrounded you. You were now held at gunpoint. And as you held up your hands in horrified surrender, your attention was caught by the sound of someone clapping as they entered through your front door.

  
It was a young lady, with hair as neon purple as the one you saw earlier, the digital implants on her glowing eeriely in the dark.

  
"I finally found you!" She said cheerfully, and your eyes did not trick you as you saw her smile, as if she were greeting an old friend.

  
She walked towards you, in a slow, menacing pace.

  
You certainly were not expecting it as she wrapped her arms around you, embracing you in a tight hug as if she had not seen you in so long.

  
"Darling." She started. "If you did not want me to find you, you really should have kept your wifi on."

  
Your eyes widened in horror as she continued speaking.

  
"It's suspicious, you know? For only a single apartment to suddenly have its signal disappear when all the other apartments still have their signals on. Not to mention you weren't answering my emails."

  
Her eyes met yours as she smiled menacingly, as if the game was finally over.

  
"It was a matter of simple deduction afterwards." She ended.

  
"You're-" You stared at her in disbelief. "-Sombra. You're Sombra, aren't you?"

  
"in the flesh." She replied, tilting your chin upwards, stroking your bottom lip with a single thumb.

  
"...Why?" You asked.

  
The volumes of questions you had. Why did she stalk you? Why did she ruin your life? Why did she do all this?

  
Why did she choose you?

  
You asked a single question, in the form of a single word.

  
She looked at you dead in the eye, her eyes now glassy, not having a trace of light in them.

  
"Love. I did this because I love you."

  
Then she pulled you into a kiss.

  
And nothing else mattered anymore.

 

* * *

 

  
One day you existed

 

Then Sombra found you

 

And the next day, you were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote up at 1am in the morning when procrastinating.
> 
> Enjoy some creepy Sombra.


End file.
